A Storm at McDuck Manor
by joey the ripper
Summary: A fierce thunderstorm at McDuck Manor one night frightens the kids, good thing there are ways to keep scared children busy, especially when you're Scrooge McDuck.


_**A/n: I started writing his for Halloween, but it wound up taking way too long to find a place to end it.**_

 **Summary: A fierce thunderstorm at McDuck Manor one night frightens the kids, good thing there are ways to keep scared children busy, especially when you're Scrooge McDuck.**

* * *

 **A Storm at McDuck Manor**

Louie winced as the vent clanged beneath him, and he crawled faster holding his breath as he went.

He froze instantly at the sound of a voice that drifted into the vent and he felt panic start to seize him.

' _If wealth thou art wooing, or title, or fame,  
There is that in the doing brings honour or shame;  
There is something in running life's perilous race,  
Will stamp thee as worthy, or brand thee as base.  
_

There was no doubting who it was that was singing the tune, a sinister enjoyment lacing the words.

Louie gulped nervously, his only chance at avoiding capture was to stay in the vent, he glanced around him, he was out of reach, maybe between rooms? He quietly shifted to a sit to wait out the time.

' _Oh, then, be a man — and, whatever betide,_

 _Keep truth thy companion, and honour thy guide.'_

Louie forced himself not to whimper and stay perfectly still, he had to stay quiet and still.

He closed his eyes and tried to block out the voice that rung out loudly and boldly echoing throughout the many rooms and hallways… perhaps he _wasn't_ as close as Louie thought, still Louie didn't want to risk moving. _Just stay still, and quiet... where are the others?_

* * *

Huey was downstairs, opting to hide in a place that wouldn't be an obvious choice, he flicked through his guidebook silently as he hid under the desk… the guidebook had many options for him, but none were practical now.

He was in the process of closing the book when the voice became louder.

' _If a king — be thy kingship right royally shewn,  
And trust to thy subjects to shelter thy throne;  
Rely not on weapons or armies of might,  
But on that which endureth, — laws, loving and right.'_

He jumped, and the guidebook dropped to the ground, He closed his eyes hoping beyond hope that the noise had gone unheard.

The door burst open and Huey watched as a set of feet came into the room.

' _Though a king, be a man — and, whatever betide,  
Keep truth thy companion, and honour thy guide.'_

The feet disappeared out of view and a hand grabbed Huey's arm, Huey gave a shout as he was pulled out from under the desk.

* * *

Webby tensed in her hiding place, he'd got Huey, the rain hit the window much to her annoyance, that made tracking him by his footsteps impossible, she used her grapple to get to the chandelier and waited silently, her infra-red goggles showing the steps she had taken, it would be a good option to keep moving, he would be able to track her to here, but Huey's voice had been close-by.

She waited.

' _If a noble — remember, though ancient thy blood,  
The heart truly noble is that which is good;'_

Webby felt herself flinch and she turned.

She lifted her goggles from her eyes, there he was, looking up at her with a smile on his face.

 _'Should a stain of dishonour encrimson thy brow,  
Thou art slave to the peasant that sweats at the plough._

Webby pointed her grapple with shaking hands at the next chandelier and pressed the trigger.

As she moved something hooked around her ankles and she went falling towards the ground with a panicked scream.

She landed sooner than she'd anticipated and realised that she'd landed in his arms instead of on the floor.

Slowly she looked up at him, internally scolding herself about how she'd been careless, how she'd even been _scared_ , she'd made a bad call.

 _'Be noble as man — and, whatever betide,  
Keep truth thy companion, and honour thy guide.'_

* * *

Louie shifted and gasped. 'Webby.' He started moving again, he wasn't really the "action" guy, but with the others gone he _had_ to be.

'Think, Louie, _think!'_

A plan formed in his head, he wasn't martial artsy like Webby, or as good with planning as Huey, nor was he as gung-ho as Dewey, but he had it in him to be cunning.

' _If lover or husband — be faithful and kind,  
For doubting is death to the sensitive mind;  
Love's exquisite passion a breath may destroy;  
The sower in faith, reapeth harvests of joy._

Louie opened the vent, making a deliberately loud noise of it before he ran for the stairs to the third floor.

'C'mon, c'mon.' He fumbled with the handle and the door into one of the empty rooms opened and he slipped in rushing for the vent… _bait him up… then go down._

' _Love dignifies man — and, whatever betide,  
Keep truth thy companion, and honour thy guide.'_

Louie started crawling again, as quietly as he could manage, _be chill, Louie, this is fine._

A crackle of thunder made Louie wince, the sound was like a cannon-blast in the vents and Louie had to remind himself that this _wasn't_ going to result in death by cannon-fire, so he could get the panic out of his head… no _way_ would Scrooge fire off a cannon in his own home, unless there was a direct threat of a door-to-door salesmen invading the house with a group of tax-collectors and someone representing a charity drive.

He slipped down the shaft as quietly as possible, second floor.

' _If a father — be firm, yet forgiving, and prove  
How the child honours him who rebuketh with love.  
If rich, or if poor, or whate'er thou may'st be,  
Remember the truthful alone are the free._

 _Erect in thy manhood, whatever betide,  
Keep truth thy companion, and honour thy guide.'_

Louie rolled his eyes, _why_ was Scrooge singing this song of his anyway? Why _now_ of all times? During this game of hide-and-seek?

He crawled over a grill and suddenly the grill was gone underneath him, and a hand grabbed his ankle, yanking him out of the vent and into Scrooge's arms.

Louie scowled. 'Dangit!'

 _'Then, though sickness may come, or misfortunes may fall,  
There is that in thy bosom surviveth them all;  
Truth, honour, love, friendship, no tempests can pale,  
They are beacons of light in adversity's gale.  
Oh, the manlike is godlike — no ill shall betide  
While truth's thy companion, and honour thy guide.'_

A crash of thunder made Louie wince and Scrooge easily shifted him into a hug, Louie felt himself give a smile, well, at least he wasn't the _first_ one caught. 'Caught, Dewey yet?' He asked knowing the most likely answer, _no…_ but now everyone else was out of the game Scrooge would be able to focus on finding him.

Scrooge gave a chuckle. 'Nice tactic, but a _bit_ too obvious.'

Louie took that on board, he'd gotten desperate and done a bit too much, now it was all up to Dewey to avoid capture.

* * *

Dewey was going to win this game, he was in the most ingenious hiding spot in the whole house, one that no one would ever expect as an option.

Uncle Scrooge had stopped singing now, which meant he'd probably caught Louie as well.

Dewey allowed himself to relax slightly, he realised now that Scrooge hadn't established a time to know when the game was up, so _how_ was he going to know when he could finally leave?

 _When it sounds like they're all panicking that I'm missing._ He decided.

Somehow wedging himself in the chimney in one of the fireplaces wasn't as uncomfortable as he'd been expecting, he'd stretched his legs out and used them to put pressure on his lower back keeping him suspended just above the opening below without being visible.

He closed his eyes, the rain wasn't dripping in at all which was interesting, he'd have to figure out how that was done now that it'd been brought to his attention, a couple of times he thought he heard movement in the room, but then there was nothing, thankfully he'd chosen a room that was disused otherwise he would have had to worry about potentially getting stuck in the chimney with the smoke and fire…

He gave a shiver at the thought, now _there_ was a way to go, being smoked to death in a chimney during a game of hide and seek.

Dewey clenched his teeth as a loud clap of thunder resounded above causing the bricks to vibrate and several surprised yells rang out from deeper in the mansion.

Dewey slipped slightly and refocussed the force in his legs to regain his height, he waited silently again.

It was interesting to be on the _inside_ of the chimney, brick all the way up past the roof, now _there_ was another question, why _did_ chimneys have to extend above the roof? Did all chimneys extend above the roof? Were all chimneys made of brick?

Dewey resolved to read The Junior Woodchuck Guidebook entry on the subject when he'd won this game of hide and seek.

Scrooge would _never_ check a chimney.

All Dewey had to do was wait, and he was surprisingly good at waiting things out.

* * *

One thing about this game of hide and seek, though intended to simply distract the kids from the storm that was louder than the Hound of Dismal Downs and just as distressing to the kids, it was helping Scrooge learn how each child thought and each's flaws in their abilities.

Huey relied too heavily on his book, as helpful as it was, in a situation Huey had to learn to rely on his wits.

Webby for all her skills and training wasn't experienced enough to stop herself from panicking and making mistakes.

Louie was clever, but he'd panicked, a tactic like the one he'd though up _would've_ worked a charm but required a clear head, and Louie wasn't want for patience, he got bored easily, he needed to learn how to be patient and focussed.

Now though, with the others caught he was on the search for Dewey.

The power in the mansion had gone out and yet somehow tracking Dewey in the dark felt more appropriate.

Scrooge banged his foot on a desk, this game _also_ told him he needed to get his house back in order, he had rooms upon rooms gathering nothing but dust… and furniture that he wasn't using gathering dust… and well, just _dust_.

Ignoring the pain in his foot he walked further into the room, studying it carefully, the vent on the wall was open but nothing else in the room appeared too disturbed.

Scrooge walked quietly over to the vent studying the tracks left in the dust, they circled the room, ducked under the furniture, he considered the disrupted cobwebs, no doubt about this being Dewey, he'd deliberately created a mess of tracks all around the room, to such and extent it was impossible to figure out where they finished… Scrooge began searching though, with all the sheet-covered furniture it'd be easy to hide in here, he grabbed a sheet and pulled it from a chair.

He _really_ needed to get his house in order, though for the _others_ it had made tracking them easy… Dewey though was somehow wiser about tracks than the boy who was a Junior Woodchuck, Scrooge considered everything, where would _Dewey_ hide.

 _Think like the, lad… brash and brave, foolish but clever, think but follow impulse._ Dewey was a delightful chaos, Scrooge gave a smile to himself before he refocussed, he had to pay attention, draw the lad into a mistake, or be patient…

He sat down in the chair and was amazed he could find it comfortable, _why_ was he putting up with the _uncomfortable_ chair at his desk when _this_ one was much better? He made a mental note to get Beakley to exchange the chairs.

* * *

Silence, Scrooge hadn't left yet.

Dewey remained still, he couldn't blow this, not anytime soon…

There was another crash of thunder and the sound vibrated right through him causing his breath to hitch slightly in alarm, but he slowly let the breath go, allowing himself to breath quietly.

* * *

The tiniest of sounds was made in the thundercrack and Scrooge opted to dismiss it out of fairness, this game was to keep the kids busy… Beakley no doubt had the others already armed with hot chocolate and biscuits by candlelight.

Scrooge listened carefully for the slightest scuffle or sound, how long could Dewey remain perfectly still for? _This_ was the boy who was brimming with excitement and energy for every adventure, every new adventure Scrooge reminded himself about the brash foolish boy who had rushed into a sunken city at the first mention of "death traps", impulsive enthusiastic and excitable Dewey, this was the longest Scrooge had ever known him to be still.

Silence.

Scrooge waited, wondering how much longer Dewey could hold out before he needed to move.

* * *

Dewey winced, his feet were going to sleep, he clenched his teeth and forced himself to stay still.

* * *

It happened just as Scrooge was starting to drift off in the silence, a scuffle and then a rush of air before a thump and a grunt of pain, Scrooge stared into the fireplace feeling highly amused and _very_ impressed. 'Nice hiding spot.' He commented.

Dewey grumbled in irritation.

'What happened?' He asked.

'Legs went to sleep.' Dewey scowled.

Scrooge nodded and stood. 'I didn't even _think_ to look in there.' He admitted coming over.

Dewey looked pleased with himself, as well he should that was an _ingenious_ hiding spot.

Dewey got to an awkward and obviously painful stand. 'Were you hiding there the _whole_ time?' Scrooge asked curiously.

Dewey nodded calmly.

'Brilliant!' Scrooge clapped him on the shoulder and then furrowed his brow at the cloud of soot that emerged from the boy's clothes. 'You'd better wash up before coming downstairs.' Scrooge said simply. 'I know Beakley has made cookies.'

Dewey's eyes went wide, and he rushed out of the room.

Scrooge gave a chuckle and considered the fireplace, hours had passed while Dewey had been there, hours remaining wedged in a dark enclosed space, waiting silently.

Dewey was creative and brave… an adventurer through and through… and he possessed the ability to be patient beyond belief, his body gave out before will.

All Dewey needed was to work on his physical strengths, he could stay in a position like that for _hours_ , with the physical capacity he'd have won this game, and naturally over time he'd develop that strength, the boy was only ten after all.

Scrooge smiled to himself as he headed downstairs, he considered the children who were sitting around the kitchen table with a candle between them.

'Did you find, Dewey?'

'Dewey found me.' Scrooge admitted. 'I'd call it a draw if anything.'

The kids all gasped in amazement.

'He's freshening up… which reminds me, Beakley, this place is a dang blasted mess!'

Beakley rose her eyebrow at him.

'It's like I'm living back in Dismal Downs!'

'Where?' Louie asked in confusion.

Scrooge realised what he'd just said and cursed to himself silently, and here he was having to explain this story… on a stormy night… during a blackout. 'It's not a story for tonight.' He said.

'What isn't?'

Scrooge looked around. 'Donald… didn't expect you back before 10.'

Donald gave a shrug. 'The power went out and my boss is _just_ about as stingy with money as you are, he sent us home early because we can't do anything without the machinery.'

Scrooge gave a scoff. 'That job used to be done by hand.'

'Well, it's not anymore.' Donald said. 'and it's safer that way… so what story isn't for tonight?'

'Ooh, is it a scary story?' Dewey asked eagerly appearing beside Donald and giving him a silent hug in greeting.

Scrooge watched the hesitation cross the kids faces before they forced a sense of bravery for each other.

'Oh, please, Uncle Scrooge, tell us.'

Scrooge looked to Donald. 'I just let slip about the castle.'

'Castle?' Louie asked sitting up and leaning dangerously close to the candle.

'Louie, be careful!' Donald was instantly there forcing Dewey back. 'And he's _right_ … it's not a story for tonight.'

'Oh, please?' Dewey jumped forwards and Scrooge leant back as he was confronted with giant orbs of glistening interest. ' _Please_ , Uncle Scrooge?'

Scrooge shifted and looked at Donald. 'Where did Dewey learn how to cover his tracks by doubling back and around?'

Donald gave a smile as Louie looked confused, Huey considered Dewey and Webby grinned with eager interest.

' _Why_? Did he throw off the _mighty_ tracker?' Donald teased.

Scrooge gave a smile. 'Yes _actually_ , he did.'

Another gasp filled the room.

Donald looked amazed. 'Well, there's a _first_ time for _everything,_ isn't there?' Donald chuckled before he ruffled Dewey's hair. 'Good work, Dewey.'

'Thanks, Uncle Donald.' Dewey said smiling. 'I learnt it from you.'

Scrooge stared at Donald, trying to figure out how and _why_ only Dewey picked up that lesson.

'When?' Huey asked.

'And where were _we_?' Louie added.

Dewey furrowed his brow. 'Don't you guys remember the year that we went camping in the woods and had that bear attack? We spent the whole night roaming the woods looking for uncle Donald?'

'Oh, yeah.'

'Remember how we were trying to track him and the bear down but we couldn't and ended up getting lost?'

'Yeah…'

'And when Uncle Donald found _us,_ and we told him we couldn't find him he said.'

'He'd doubled back a few times while looking for the bear.'

' _Exactly_ … and the year after _that_.'

'There were those poachers in the woods… and we went all forest activists.' Louie said giving a fond smile as he nodded.

'And we learnt _how_ to hide our trails…' Dewey said simply.

Scrooge furrowed his brow. 'Wait… _Donald_ , where were _you_ during this "poachers" incident?'

Donald laughed nervously. 'I… uh… was… um…' He checked his watch. 'Oh look-' He made for the door and Scrooge hooked him with his cane.

'Donald Fauntleroy Duck! I _thought_ you had bloody learnt _better_ than to go around sabotaging things during a _hunting_ season!'

Donald winced.

The kids all stared.

'And to drag the boys into it as well?' Scrooge tugged him backwards. 'How could you be so-'

'Uncle Donald is _the_ most awesome nature protection activist you'll ever meet.' Huey said to Webby.

'Except when it comes to a bear, hate to have been _that_ bear.'

'What did it do?'

'Well…'

'Forthwith Donald Duck you are _never_ going camping again!'

Donald folded his arms. 'I'm a grown duck, I can do what I want!'

Scrooge stepped forwards. 'Donald… don't make me do something _drastic_.'

'So… bear?'

'Oh yeah… it came stomping into our camp and wrecked the tent… we'd managed to get away, but Uncle Donald didn't know that, and well…' Louie whistled.

'We never knew a bear's natural predator goes by the name "Donald Duck" until _that_ trip.'

Donald gave a chuckle. 'Don't exaggerate, boys.'

Scrooge felt like clobbering some sense into his nephew.

Dewey hopped up onto the table and grabbed a cookie.

'So… what do we do now?' Webby asked excitedly.

Donald gave a dramatic yawn and the boys looked around to him.

' _Please,_ Uncle Donald, it's a tradition.' Huey pouted.

Donald gave a chuckle. 'Well, _one_ game.'

Louie reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards.

Scrooge picked up a mug of hot chocolate and settled down as well.

'Tradition?'

'Whenever we're sitting at a table by candlelight we play a round of cards.' Louie said shuffling the deck with expert fingers. 'Not sure why, but we always do it.'

'Board games are second on the list of things, it's just that Louie is _always_ prepared with cards, so we start with that.'

Webby furrowed her brow. 'Really? Why do you carry cards around?'

Huey, Dewey and Donald all rolled their eyes.

'Because, dear Webbigail.' Louie said taking a card from the stack and performing an elaborate hand-trick, flawlessly making it seem that the card had vanished. 'I'm good with cards.'

'Louie was _obsessed_ with learning how to do magic tricks, slight of hand tricks are what he's good at.' Huey explained.

'That doesn't mean we miss it when he slight-of-hands a cookie from us though!' Dewey said with a growl and snatched a cookie from under Louie's arm.

Louie put the deck down and grabbed for the cookie. 'Hey, that's _mine_!'

Donald walked over and forced the two apart. 'Boys, there are _plenty_ of cookies left, so stop it.'

They both fell solemnly quiet.

Donald picked up the deck and held out his hand to Louie who passed him the card from his trick, Donald took a seat and began shuffling the cards.

'You ever played Sevens before Webby?' Dewey asked.

'Uh, no.' She said awkwardly.

'That's okay, we can be a team.' Huey said with a smile to her. 'It takes a few rounds before you learn the rules.'

Scrooge locked gazes with Donald who gave a smile and started dealing the cards out, at least the kids weren't scared anymore.


End file.
